Meetings: A Stucky One Shot SmutRomance
by AdrienneS
Summary: It's WW2 1945, in an Ally military base. Steve has called for a series of one on one meetings with each of his Commandos. Him and Bucky may finally have some private time together for the first time in years.


It was January 31st of 1945 at an Ally military base. Captain Rogers sat behind his desk, within the base's walls, as the door to his office closed. One of his Howling Commandos had just left a one on one meeting with him. It hadn't been about anything too serious, just battle tactics and how to improve in the field. The Captain had organized a series of 10 minute meetings with each of his Commandos and he was now waiting for the last one to arrive. A minute passed before he heard the office's door knob churn.

"Good morning, Sergeant" said Steve, smiling warmly as the door swung open.

"Good morning" said Bucky, chuckling at Steve's playfulness. He stepped into the room and closed the door behind him.

"Lock it" instructed Steve

Not thinking much of it, Bucky did as his Captain said and turned the lock in the door.

The atmosphere changed immediately after that. The click of the lock sounded abnormally loud and absolute in the silence of the office as it closed them off from the rest of the base. Bucky's combat boots clunked loudly on the wooden floor as he made his way over to Steve before settling in the chair in front of the desk.

"So, what can I do better to keep you safe?" he asked warmly.

A sly smile crept across Steve's lips, as he stared intently at his most loyal soldier. A deep mischievous 'hmmm' rumbled up from his brawny chest as he pretended to think.

"Nothing. You're perfect" he cooed, the words flying out of his mouth in an enamored rush.

Bucky's features expressed surprise and then confusion. His tongue struggled to juggle his next words, causing them to tumble out of his mouth.

"Wha- o-ok, soooo…?" he sputtered.

"Get over here" commanded Steve, in a sultry tone.

Catching on to why these meetings had been one on one instead of in their usual group settings, Bucky's mouth dropped open. Even though he knew it was just them in the office, his eyes darted around the room nervously, as if someone was going to step in through a secret door.

"Are you sure this is the best ti-"

"Captain's orders" interjected Steve. His tone was flirtatious and light but his eyes were serious and heavy with intent "Now, get over here soldier" he murmured again, standing up and reaching a hand over his desk.

The smoldering dominance that burned in Steve's gaze, drew Bucky in like a moth to a flame. He felt his legs involuntarily stand him up and his upper body lean forward over the desk where his lips collided with Steve's. They just kissed for a few seconds with Steve gripping Bucky's shirt. Then Bucky felt a serum enhanced arm gently tug on his collar, forcing him to crawl onto the desk.

"Lay down" Steve whispered directly into Bucky's ear.

Once again, Bucky felt his body automatically follow Steve's instructions, splaying out on his back over the desk. The few items that were on it, clattered to the floor. Kicked off by Steve swinging his leg over his lover's body before his lips were back on Bucky's, practically smothering him.

For a few minutes the only sounds in the room were the faint 'smacking' of the two men's lips as they sucked on each other, hushed huffing in between kisses, muffled moans that were stifled by either one's mouth, and the soft rustling of clothing as the men pawed at each other. Bucky's brain wasn't able to form coherent thoughts as his head swam. A familiar heat, that he hadn't felt since before the war, rushed through his body and he lost himself to Steve's touch. Savoring every second of it, despite his agitated nerves. When Bucky felt Steve's eager lips leave his own and shift to his neck, he was finally able to speak. Reiterating his concern from earlier.

"Isn't this risky?" he whispered.

"I'm sorry, but I can't tell if you really mean that… with your hand down my pants" Steve jested, before trailing his lips down Bucky's body. Bucky smiled but still felt apprehensive. He looked down at Steve who was already half way down his mid-section. He felt his shirt get untucked and Steve nip hungrily at his stomach, making its flesh quiver at his touch.

"What if-"

"You locked the door, didn't you?" whispered Steve, not really asking.

"Yes" murmured a breathless Bucky.

"Then we're fine" Steve cooed reassuringly before unzipping Bucky's pants as he locked eyes with him.

Then almost as if to malevolently validate Bucky's apprehension, an annoying rapping sound came from the office's door. Bucky's eyes bulged in his head as it whipped in the direction of the intrusive sound.

"Captain Rogers?" called a female voice from the other side of the thin door.

"Yes?" called Steve, lifting his head up from between his lover's legs.

"Colonel Phillips would like to speak with you once you're done with your Commandos" announced the agent.

"Ok, I'll be done in 5-10 minutes" called the Captain.

The agent then announced that she would let the Colonel know before both men heard the faint sound of her heels tap away on the floor outside of the office. Once it was silent again, Bucky spoke.

"This is too dangerous" he whispered, an almost terrified look had taken over his face. Twisting his prepossessing features into an unpleasant mess of fret.

"Buck, she didn't even try the door knob" said Steve, trying to reason with his fraught lover "And it's _locked_ anyways" Bucky's eyes still expressed fear, but he wasn't doing anything to deter Steve anymore. He'd done riskier things for the courageous captain on the battlefield but getting caught canoodling with him often terrified Bucky. Almost as much as being recaptured by his abusers. He knew how silly that sounded but fears were not always rational. He couldn't help it sometimes.

He looked down at Steve and observed the confidence in his eyes, making Bucky relax some more. It was the same assurance he'd seen many times right before Steve and his Commandos executed one of his plans on the battle field. Which was 100 times more dangerous than a locked office. And no matter how perilous the mission was they always made it out alive and mostly unscathed, thanks to Steve's expertise and the Commandos diligence. Steve's admirable courage was one of the reasons Bucky had stuck with him, even long before the war. If Bucky could face down nazi's in hostile enemy territory with Steve for months on end, then he could be intimate with him for 10 minutes in a secure base.

Steve then raised a single eyebrow slyly "Besides," he murmured "I can't let you leave my office with a tent in your trousers, now _that_ would be dangerous"

Flustered, Bucky lay his head back on to the desk, covering his reddening face with one palm and sighing in defeat "I mean… I guess you have a point" he chuckled

"Exactly, now just relax" cooed Steve, as he slipped Bucky's pants and underwear down just past his hips.

Bucky was barely able to suppress a carnal moan when he felt Steve swallow him whole. Usually Steve wasn't this direct, but they were pressed for time.

"Jesus Stevie" Bucky breathed. He could've sworn he felt the blonde smirk around his length.

Steve's mouth worked zealously on Bucky, causing him to squirm in intensifying ecstasy on the desk and making it difficult to stay silent. It was almost agonizing.

Bucky was thankful that him and Steve even got to be together in the cruel world that they lived in, but he hated how quiet they always had to be. How they perpetually had to hide. For once, he just wanted to scream when Steve gave him an orgasm. To call out his name in ecstasy. For them to pant loudly, like feral animals as they clawed at each other in possessing euphoria and erotic mania. They deserved the human dignity of freedom. But in the current times they were living in, all they had were these stolen moments of fleeting bliss and pseudo liberation. Much like the occasional joy their minor victories on the battlefield brought them in an on going war. They were nice respites but they new there was still a bigger fight to be won. Even after this war ended Steve and Bucky would have to continue to fight one of their own with society, just to be together. But they'd have each other and that's what mattered.

That thought alone was enough to make Bucky stop fretting about the future and choose to focus on the present moment. All the terrible scenarios he'd pictured happening in battle or after war melted away and his thoughts then consisted purely of Steve and how happy they made each other. Bucky ran a hand through golden locks of hair as he drew closer to his climax.

It didn't take long, Steve just had that effect on him. His mouth hung open in a silent scream and he released into Steve's warm mouth. As he quietly tried to catch his breath, he felt Steve's lips release him before Steve crawled back onto the desk, straddling him again. Bucky kept his eyes closed as his head swam with oxytocin. Soon after he could feel a pair of passionate super soldier lips caressing his own. Bucky opened his mouth instead of his eyes when he felt Steve's tongue lick his lips, asking to enter. He missed tasting bits of his climax on Steve's tongue and licked at it eagerly as they kissed, slowly and deeply. When Steve shifted his lips back to a hickey already forming on Bucky's neck, Bucky spoke.

"Did the serum make you more of a trouble maker as well" he joked breathlessly. Running his fingers through Steve's normally neat blonde hair, which was now delectably disheveled.

"Well," began Steve, his mischievous tone muffled by Bucky's neck. "Dr. Erksine said that the serum not only enhances the receiver physically but, in all aspects, so…" Steve lifted his head up from Bucky's neck and gave him the biggest, most obnoxious smirk he could muster. Making the corners of his eyes crinkle as he grinned down at Bucky. Who was now rolling his eyes so hard that Steve thought he just might pull one of his ocular muscles. It must've been Steve's love tousled hair, sticking out in multiple directions that made his brazen gloat even more unbearably cheeky. It reminded Bucky of when this pre-serum punk would stumble home after one of his numerous alley way scuffles, wearing a similar grin.

"Oh my god" sighed Bucky, shaking his head disapprovingly. He tried to sound frustrated, but an endearing smile was creeping across his mouth. "I didn't think it would ever be possible but, you're even more of a handful now"

"Not just figuratively" remarked Steve, nudging his hips against Bucky's upper thigh.

Getting the hint, Bucky pulled Steve's still grinning face back down to his as he reached his other hand down to Steve's fly, unzipped it and slid his fingers under the waist band of Steve's underwear. Steve moaned against Bucky mouth as he felt Bucky's fingers wrap around his fully erect length. Now it was Bucky who was smirking smugly. Enjoying having the power to make the mighty 'Captain America' whimper like that.

"Oh!" an amused Bucky purred directly into Steve's ear. Licking the lobe as he kept generously stroking his lover's length "The serum _did_ enhance everything"

The hot huffs that blew past Bucky's ear were almost enough to make him hard again, but he controlled himself since there wasn't time for a second round and just concentrated on making his beloved feel good. Steve's hips rocked with Bucky's rhythm until he released strongly into his palm. His breathing evened out afterwards, almost immediately thanks to the serum enhancing his stamina and recovery time. Bucky smiled. It was comforting not hearing an asthmatic Steve wheeze in his ear during sex anymore. Steve lifted his head and gave Bucky a soft slow peck on the lips.

"I love you" he whispered blissfully, stroking Bucky's face.

"I love you too" whispered Bucky, deepening their kiss. "But, I thought we promised to wait until after the war to…"

"It's been a long two years Buck"

Steve smiled endearingly at the enamored chuckle his remark earned from the usually dispirited Bucky.

"Well with how quickly we're succeeding it shouldn't be long before it's all over" said Bucky "and then we can be together again…" he confirmed, locking eyes with Steve who nodded. Bucky sighed happily in anticipation of this.

Watching his comrades be blown to bits and then himself be tortured by Hydra before Steve rescued him, had taken a heavy and irreparable toll on Bucky. He ached to be done with war and to just live the rest of his life peacefully with the love of his life. Maybe him and Steve would get out of New York after this was all over and build a cabin out in a secluded clearing in a tranquil forest. Some place where they didn't have to tip toe around society's expectations.

They stared into each other's dilated pupils for a few seconds, silently reveling in the small haven of their momentary utopia, before Steve kissed Bucky again. A swift peck this time.

"Well, I guess I should go see what the Colonel wants" he sighed, reluctantly stepping off the desk.

"Erm, we have a slight problem" said Bucky, glancing down at Steve's clothes and then to his own "Stains"

Steve just puffed out his chest and smiled, clearly proud of himself before reaching into one of the drawers in his desk.

"Did you think of everything" snickered Bucky, reaching for one of the two pairs of pants and military shirts that matched the ones he was currently wearing.

"I wouldn't be a very good Captain if I couldn't anticipate probable dangers" boasted Steve, sliding his stained pants down his powerful legs. Bucky blushed when they hit the floor and Steve instantly noticed this. He turned his back to Bucky. Bending over slower than necessary to step into his clean pants and pull them up.

"You might want to wear high collared shirts and jackets for the next few days" teased Steve, zipping up his pants and reaching for his Captain's jacket that had been dropped on the floor next to his desk. Realizing what Steve was referring to, Bucky turned even redder and self consciously reached a hand up to his marked neck.

They finished fixing themselves up before traipsing to the office door together. Steve smiled warmly at Bucky before he reached for the handle to unlock it. He stopped with his hand hanging loosely on it when he felt fingers take his other hand. Steve looked over his shoulder curiously and was immediately met by Bucky's lips on his again. A lingering peck. Even after their lips parted, Bucky rested his forehead against Steve's, not meeting his eyes. But the observant super soldier could still acknowledge the understated terror in the rest of his lover's features. Lips that shook, a clenched jaw, and a brow that was furrowing against his own.

They were attacking Zola's train in some Alps tomorrow. Nothing scared Bucky more than being recaptured and tortured again by Zola. Except for having to watch the man that he loves die. Especially at the hands of those who abused him. They'd already taken so much from him, Bucky would rather die than let them take Steve away too. He wouldn't let them mentally maim Steve like they had him. So he fought alongside Steve, doing everything he could to keep him safe, like he had been doing since they first met in 1930.

Steve reached his free hand up to Bucky's clenched jaw, feeling the muscles relax as soon as they felt Steve's soothing touch. Bucky's breathing which he himself hadn't noticed had become strained and shallow, evened out as his diaphragm fully extended, sucking in a sigh.

"We just need to apprehend him, it'll be an easy mission" Steve murmured reassuringly, holding Bucky's chin with his fingers and stroking his cheek with his thumb. Bucky released his sigh, attempting to filter his anxiety through his respiratory system.

"Once we get Zola, he'll lead us to Red Skull and then once he's apprehended, neither of them can hurt you ever again"

Steve saw a small smile light up his beloved's darkened features.

"And then we can go home" Bucky murmured

"Yes Buck, we can go home"

That was all Bucky wanted.

Their hands slowly slid off each other and Bucky stepped a platonic amount of space away from the famous 'Captain America'. Not wanting to taint his illustrious reputation with even a single rumor about the chivalrous blonde being a queer.

Bucky was secure with who he loved but that word still cut deep. At a young and impressionable age, he'd witnessed what happened to people like him and Steve. When he saw a gay man being mercilessly beat up in the streets as a group of ruffians repeatedly screamed the word 'queer' at him. Seeing something like that at such a mentally malleable age permanently affects someone. He'd taught himself to just not think about it and attempted to continue on with his life. But it would forever stay lodged in the back of his mind and occasionally rear its ugly head when him and Steve were being intimate with each other. Making his heart pound in anxiety instead of excitement. It was one of the reasons why he was so protective of Steve.

The word 'queer' never seemed to bother Steve though. Especially not when a 16-year-old Steve bravely 'confessed' his feelings for a 17-year-old Bucky on July 4th of 1934.

They had snuck out to an empty park to watch fireworks from a distance. Once the colorful incendiaries started to light up the horizon in vibrant blazes, Steve turned to Bucky with a peculiar look on his gaunt face. He then insisted that it was customary to kiss the birthday person before pointing to his cheek and sticking it out to Bucky. Who remembered thinking how it was strange that Steve had wanted a kiss from him, a guy. But he still happily obliged, thinking that it would be the only excuse he'd have to kiss Steve. As he leaned in, Steve turned his face to him in the last few inches, locking eyes with him. Steve's confident eyes stared into the Bucky's nervous ones with absolute certainty. Certitude, not just in his feelings for Bucky but that the blushing brunette felt the same way.

There was a short silence between firework explosions that held them in suspense, before Bucky leaned the rest of the way in. A single giant gold fire work shot into the dark night sky and exploded. Faintly bathing the teenage boys in a warm glow. With it being both boys first kiss, it was just a simple peck. But it still made Bucky feel like he had his own show of fireworks going off in his stomach, as the man-made thunder rippled towards them from a distance.

Coming back out of his reverie, Bucky smiled up at Steve 'Captain America' Rogers. He always wondered how his pre-serum self could house as much courage as people 10 times his size in that frail sickly body of his. Now at least, his abilities could hold a candle to his courage. He heard the heavy click of the door unlocking, shattering the silence of their sanctuary. And the two men stepped out of the safe space of the office, into to the throes of the war-ravaged world.


End file.
